


Hold Me In Your Arms, Baby.

by orphan_account



Series: Detroit Become Human: One Shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, Ken doll, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor and Hank have some fun before something goes seriously wrong.





	Hold Me In Your Arms, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> ASKJHDSHF enjoy!
> 
> TBH I thought of this in the shower and started laughing so hard I had to sit down. It's probably not that funny. Anyway.

Lazy Sundays were exactly that.  _Lazy_. Lazy kisses, lazy sex, lazy, lazy,  _lazy_. Even Sumo was lazier on Sundays. He didn't get a walk, and usually spent his entire day snoozing in the corner of the living room. Breakfast was usually something stupid, and then Hank and Connor would collapse on the couch and watch silly movies until they decided to go and laze somewhere else, like the bedroom, or the kitchen floor. 

 

Today was Lazy Sunday. Hank knew that. He knew that even as the words fell from his mouth, asking Connor to just-  _please-_  use the handcuffs. Sometimes it was nice to switch things up, but not on Lazy Sundays. Lazy Sundays were for lazing around. Not for  _changing things up_. Hank licked the shell of Connor's ear, humming softly as he pressed his ass to Hank's groin. They were laying in bed, the tablet out on the mattress as the two propped themselves up on their elbows to watch old stupid YouTube videos. Hank was using Connor as a prop, legs tangled into his.

 

"Connor..." Hank moved to kiss Connor's neck, and Connor dipped his head down to allow more access. "C'mon..." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Connor whined and Hank moved to the back of Connor's neck, gently kissing the top of his synthetic spine. Connor pressed himself to Hank again, though his eyes were totally focused on the tablet in front of him. He tried to say something along the lines of  _Lazy Sunday isn't for your kinky shit, Hank_ , but the words never came because Hank was tugging on his hair in  _just_ the right spot, attacking his neck with more kisses. 

 

The tablet disappeared somewhere off the side of the bed as the Connor scrambled to get the handcuffs from the bedside drawer, making sure to press his ass into Hank's already hardening dick as he reached for them. After a few more moments of grinding and quiet panting, hands slid under the fabric of shirts and pants, and soon clothes were strewn across the room as Connor straddled Hank's lap, grinding into him as he worked to get Hank handcuffed to the bed. They shared another sweet kiss as Connor tightened the cuff, causing Hank to growl as it pinched his skin, and Connor let out a laugh as Hank gently tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth.  _Fuck_. He needed Connor and he needed him  _now_.

 

Connor must've read his thoughts, because then he was lifting himself off of Hank and kissing down his chest, down his stomach, all the way down to the band of his boxers. A finger slipped under the fabric and Connor pulled it back before letting it snap against Hank's skin. Hank's dug his nails into the palms of his hands as Connor mouthed over the outline of his dick, his breath hot through the cotton of his boxers. Connor's eyes fluttered up to Hank's, eyelashes long, and Hank bucked his hips up.

  
" _No._ " Connor sat up then, pushing his hands into Hank's hipbones as he pressed him to the mattress. "That's cheating."

 

" _Fuck,_ Connor," Hank tried, but then his voice faltered because Connor moved one hand to palm at his cock and Hank's eyes closed. "I won't do it again,"

 

"Good." Connor murmured, and Hank swallowed as his boxers were removed, Connor's fingers wrapping around Hank. He swiped his thumb over the head, and then moved to press that spot right underneath, and a kiss was pressed to his stomach. His hand was moving slowly up and down Hank's length, his mouth so close yet so far, and Hank started to regret the damn handcuffs.

 

"Connor..." Hank moaned, his breath hitching and hips jerking up as Connor moved his hand down again, slowly. " _Fuck._ " Another kiss pressed to his stomach, and then lower, and lower, and then Hank was moaning again because Connor had him in his mouth, and his mouth was warm and soft and " _Nngh-"_ Hank's hips bucked again. He opened his eyes as Connor's nails dug into his hipbones, his eyebrows pulling together. He came up with a small  _pop!_ and Hank squirmed under his glare.

 

"What did I just say?"

 

"I know- you- fuck-" His hand was back on Hank's cock, and his eyes were dark. Hank squirmed again. "You feel so  _good_." Connor's LED flashed red and he began to move his hand up and down in quick strokes.

 

"Flattery will get you  _nowhere._ " He whispered, and Hank was sure that Connor was going to draw blood if his nails continued to dig into his hip.

  
"We both know that's not true-" Hank gasped as Connor bent down, his lips closing around the tip of Hank's member, his tongue swirling slowly and running over the slit. "Fuck, Connor." Connor's hand pumped the base, the other hand uncurling from Hank's side to hold his hips down. Connor moved down more, and Hank strained against the handcuffs, moaning out. He was going so  _slow_ and it felt  _so good_ , and fuck he just wanted to touch Connor. 

 

"Regretting the handcuffs, Lieutenant?" Connor purred, and Hank got so lost in the thought of touching Connor that he didn't even realize Connor was inches away from him, his lips wet with artificial saliva and  _Hank._ His eyes were so dark, and Hank wanted to kiss him. Connor was holding himself up over Hank, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Hank, his knees on either side of Hank's hips. 

 

"Just a bit, yeah..." Hank smiled. Connor kissed the corner of his mouth. "Mm- fuck, Connor, you're so  _perfect_ _."_ Another kiss, though this time it was under Hank's jaw. He moaned softly as Connor sucked on the soft skin, leaving a hickey right where it couldn't be covered. "I need  _you_ , Connor, fuck." Another kiss pressed to his collarbone. Another hickey. Hank's breath hitched as Connor slowly lowered his hips to Hank's, the fabric of his boxers brushing against Hank's cock. 

 

The thing about Connor was, well, he didn't really... have a dick. Really he didn't have anything down there, just a blank mound, like a fucking ken doll. It was weird to see at first, but Hank found out that he was still really sensitive down there. Apparently that pubic mound was  _interchangeable_ and he could put in a fucking vagina if he felt like it. The  _other_ thing was that Kamski was some weird kinky dude and gave all Androids 'assholes', if you wanted to call it that. Sure,  _some_ Androids needed that shit, but Connor wasn't designed to have sex. He didn't need it, so it was weird once Hank had found that out.

 

_"Destined to be a bottom."_ Said Connor before adding on the fact that North told him that. Hank didn't really want to know why Connor was talking to North about that stuff.

 

Connor removed his boxers to expose his blank genital area, one that he was self conscious about at first, and Hank let out another moan. His hips jerked up, desperate for contact, but Connor didn't seem to care. 

 

"You're so beautiful, fuck." Hank groaned, watching as Connor gave Hank's dick a few more pumps before slowly lowering himself down. A moan escaped the back of his throat. "Ugh,  _fuck_." Hank strained against the cuffs again and Connor's eyes slipped shut as he lowered himself all the way down. He was warm. Tight. Hank shuddered. "You feel so good, Connor,  _shit_." Connor was sitting with his eyes closed and mouth open as he adjusted himself to Hank, his hips slowly rocking back and forth. Another whine escaped from him and Hank strained again. He wanted to touch him, touch his chest, his mouth, his hair,  _him._ Connor let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, one hand going to Hank's side to balance himself. He pushed himself up, and then slowly back down, and his eyes fell shut again. Hank moaned.

 

"Hnn-" He tried, rolling his hips again. Hank bucked his hips and Connor gasped, his eyes flying open.

 

"Sorry-"

 

"-It's fine." Connor panted, so Hank did it again, and again, and Connor's grip was tightening on Hank's side, his mouth falling open as Hank pushed into him. " _Fuck_." He whispered, and Hank slowed so Connor could take over again. He slowly lifted himself up and then  _slammed_ himself back down, and Hank let out a very loud moan. Connor's head dipped down, his other hand flying to Hank's side so he could have more control. The headboard creaked as Hank strained, rolling his hips up into Connor. 

 

"Fuck, Connor, you feel so good- ah," Connor shuddered and Hank rolled into him again, and again, and again. "You're so beautiful- fuck, look at-" His breath hitched. "Look at me." Connor obeyed, lifting his head. His eyes were fluttering with each thrust. "Oh, fuck," Hank moaned again, and the skin around Connor's chest began to peel away, revealing the white chassis underneath. One hand had done the same, the plastic digging into Hank's skin. Something all Androids did during sex, which was trying to interface. Connor couldn't control it. He moved his other hand and pressed onto his chest plate, and Hank watched as it slid open to reveal the inside of  _him._ Hank moaned again. Connor was moving himself up and down on Hank's cock, panting softly as he tugged on a wire. His whole body jerked.

 

"Fuck." Connor said, and began to go faster on Hank, his hand dipping inside and playing with the wires in his chest. He tugged on some, rolled some between his fingers, all the while moaning and riding Hank. 

  
"You're so beautiful, Con," He strained again, desperate to touch, and Connor moaned again, his voice edging with static. He was close. Hank was too, fuck. Connor was still gripped onto his side, his hand still white from trying to interface and he was starting to go forward. He was going to short circuit. He was moaning loud, his voice staticky, his hand buried in his chest, and Hank thrust into him a couple more times before coming with a deep moan. Connor tugged on something, and then his LED shut off as his eyes went blank. Hank panted, watching as he reboot and came back online, rocking into Hank as he came. His arm jerked in his chest, and then the arm that was holding him up went out, and he toppled down, smashing his nose into Hank's chest.

  
"Ow, fuck, Connor," Hank grumbled, and Connor moved his head, pressing his cheek to where he just face planted.

 

"My arms."

 

"What?" Hank huffed. Connor sounded concerned, and Hank felt Connor shift. "What about your arms?"

 

"They- I think-" He sat up with a groan and carefully climbed off of Hank. His arms were hanging limply at his sides, and inside his chest cavity, a wire was pulled out of place. "I disconnected my arms." His LED flashed yellow again, and Hank watched him, mouth falling open.

 

"What?!" Hank repeated. "Connor- you're kidding right? I'm  _cuffed_ to the bed." His brown eyes trailed up to the handcuffs and then he looked back to Hank, eyes wide. "Are you kidding?" Connor shook his head. 

 

"We can call someone."

 

" _No._ " Hank snapped, and Connor leaned forward, his arms unmoving as his head crashed into Hank's stomach. Hank let out a grunt. "Shit, Connor, stop  _doing_ that. You're heavy! And don't get comfortable!" He snapped as Connor got comfortable. He looked smug. "What're you doing?!"

 

"You don't want to call anybody, so," His eyebrows raised, and Hank strained against the cuffs again, though this time it was more to strangle Connor than to touch him. After a few moments of Hank straining and Connor saying nothing, his head resting on Hank's stomach, Hank let out a yell.

 

"Why aren't you concerned?! Connor, we're  _stuck_ here." 

 

" _You_ wanted the cuffs," Connor said, and if he could shrug Hank swore he would've. "Not my fault you wanted it on Lazy Sunday." Hank strained again, and Connor adjusted his head. "You can't just mess with the universe like that."

 

"I wish Josh didn't teach you about Karma, Connor, you know that?" Hank grumbled as Connor grinned. "You ever seen Gerald's Game? Stephen King? It's  _fucked."_

 

"No." Connor said, and his LED blinked yellow. He lifted his head to look down at his open chest cavity, a small frown pulling at his lips. "Tell me about it."

 

"They go to have sex, they're out in the middle of nowhere, she gets cuffed to the bed and he has a heart attack." Hank watched as Connor sat up, his head bowed so he could look at his chest. "She gets stuck there for like...  _days_."

 

"Does she get out?" Connor asked, and then he turned to look at Hank. 

 

"Eventually, yeah." Hank tilted his head and Connor smiled. 

 

"Then we've got nothing to-" His eyes fluttered and his body went rigid. His LED began to flash red and he toppled off of the bed, landing on the ground with a dull thud. Sumo began to bark from out in the living room.

 

"Connor? Connor! Fuck! Get up!" Hank pulled against the cuffs and the headboard creaked as Hank leaned forward, trying desperately to see Connor. "Connor! Shit-  _shit_." He was going to have a panic attack, he could feel it rising up- his arms hurt, and Connor was unconscious on the ground, and he cursed because he should've let Connor  _call_ someone- Wheezing came from the side where Connor had fallen, and Hank listened, eyes wide. He held his breath.

 

The little fucker was  _laughing!_ and he was laughing so hard it wasn't even coming out as a noise! 

 

"Fuck you! Fuck  _you!_ " Hank yelled as Connor appeared, his eyes full of tears as he continued to laugh. "It's not funny! Fuck you!" Connor continued to laugh, his head pressing into the mattress as his shoulders involuntarily shook. "You get the couch tonight, mother fucker."

 

"Aw." Connor looked up, jutting his bottom lip out. Hank didn't care. He was angry. Connor's eyes were brimming with tears as laughter bubbled up from his throat. He pressed his lips into a thin line and Hank shook his head.

 

"Couch."

 

"Worth it." Connor laughed. He rested his chin on the mattress and watched as Hank pouted, an eyebrow raising. "Should I call Markus?"

 

"Yes." Hank snapped. Fuck his dignity right now, he just wanted to get out of the damn handcuffs. After a few moments, Connor was back up on the bed, nuzzling into Hank's neck as he called his best friend. Hank ignored him. Connor nuzzled into him some more, nudging his jaw with his chin. Hank frowned. "Stop it. I'm mad at you."

  
"Hey, Markus," Connor said, and his LED went yellow as Markus spoke. He rested his head on Hank's chest, and Hank rested his chin on his head. "We've got an issue. Nothing serious, I just need you to come over." Connor's thirium pump was exposed and Hank could feel it thump against his chest with each breath that Connor took. "Fifteen? Great, thanks." The LED flickered back to blue and Connor sighed, moving to nuzzle into Hank's chest.

 

"Stop." 

 

"No." Connor kissed his tattoo.

 

"I'm mad at you."

 

"and I'm in love with you." Another kiss. Hank squirmed, trying to shake Connor off.

 

"Stop it."

 

"No." Kiss. "I," Kiss. "love," Kiss. "You." Kiss. He was kissing under Hank's jaw now, tiny little pecks. Hank sighed.

 

"I love you, too."

 

"Mm." Connor's eyebrows went up as he straddled Hank's hips. "I don't believe that." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hank's lips.

 

"Because-" Kiss. "-I'm-" Kiss. "-Mad at-" Kiss. "-You." Hank grumbled, and Connor let out a small giggle as he pressed another kiss to his lips. Hank kissed him back, because,  _fuck_ , he knew what he was doing. "You still have to sleep on the couch."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Markus enters the home with the hidden key outside and goes to the bedroom to see Hank and Connor smooching while naked.*
> 
> Markus: uh.  
> Connor: oh, hey! My arms- can you plug them back in?
> 
>  
> 
> BE MY FRIEND:  
> tumblr: dbdeviant.tumblr.com  
> twitter: crypticrobott ((i just thirst over Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart, but you can come and join me if you want))  
> instagram: dbdeviantt
> 
> I LIVE FOR FEEDBACK. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! GIVE ME THE JUICY STUFF!


End file.
